Bright Midnight
by sandyflame1920 and Dayflight43
Summary: Ever thought about any other coven living in forks with the Cullens? well here it is. Join Seige Riley as she falls for Jasper a vampire that actually understands her! (No Alice or Bella!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Dayflight43 here! hope you like this story, I just started it I am excited to finally be on Fanfiction! **

**Ch.I**

Waking up to bright sunlight was very unpleasant, especially with my advanced eyes. I stood from my comfortable and warm bed, dashed easily to the bathroom, and got ready for another day of torturous school. I got on a black blouse and some skinny jeans, not really bothering to do anything to my hair, only running a brush through it and letting it fall to my shoulders. I grabbed my keys and my bag full of unneeded books and headed out of my house, my brother and sisters already on their way to school. I got into my black KIA and drove to school in a normal pace, not caring about speed. My name is Siege Riley and I am a Vampire. I live in the small town of Forks Washington and I am the youngest of my family, being the most on edge. I am 106 years old and some people would call that old but my three siblings, Gwen and Gale (twins) and my oldest sister, Sophie, are 309 and 356. They are old!

It took about 10 minutes to get to school and as I did I spotted Gwen, Gale, and Sophie all sitting and laughing by their jeep. I drove to the spot next to them and got out, joining their little group. Sophie threw one of her arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "Good morning my darling sister!" she said with a sweet smile. "Hey Soph," i said with a smile. We were early so as kids showed up i had thoughts whizzing through my head. God i hated this part of school!

Sighing i blocked them out and listened instead to my brother, and sisters talking. Gwen was talking about our next hunting trip and Gale was texting one of his friends. I sighed and just put in some earphones, even though it didn't help, and listened to music. Then that's when I smelled it. Well not it i would say but he or she. Another vampire. I took a deep, skillful sniff and felt my head snap to the left. Standing about 10 yards from my family stood a whole family of vampires. I could feel my pale hands ball into fists at my sides and looked over at my clueless family. "Sophie." i breathed out. My sister turned her head quickly and she immediately saw the vampire family. My other siblings also turned their head, making deep noises in their throats at the sight. two words immediately popped into my head...

Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Next chapter! Again I don't own any of the Twilight characters but i do own my characters... oh and my first review yesterday! oh and this chapter will be much longer, i promise! **

**Marie Ann- Thx and it is when the Cullens are just moving there... Hope you keep on reading! **

**Ch.2**

I watched Sophie expertly and could see the anger in her golden eyes. I watched the family, a family of 4, and they were as beautiful as us. Kids stared at them as they got out of their nice cars and were, of course, drawn to their beauty. I scanned them swiftly. Three male, one female, and they all had golden eyes. i gaped at their eyes, not expecting to ever meet another coven of Vegetarian Vampires. They seemed not to notice us, until my eyes met a mirror image of themselves. i felt my body tense and i suddenly couldn't move. I looked closely at the Vampire who's eyes I had met. He had blonde shiny hair that seemed to stick up in many places and yet it suited him. He had a look that only I could know well enough, having to see it in my mind when my brother, sisters, or anyone else at that, thought about how I looked.

I blinked once and was taken from my thoughts by a hand placed on my arm. Sophie was looking at me with concern lacing her eyes. "What is it?" she asked. I shook my head and just shrugged. "They are Vegetarians too..." I said quickly. She gave me a look but didn't say anything more. "OK, well we'll have to confront them later..." She sighed.

I nodded and grabbed my bag from out of my still open car door and started heading into the school. More teenage thoughts started swimming through my head, making me wince. If it was possible for Vampires to get headaches then I would have a major one right now. There was one thought that caught my ear. "...are vegetarians too, I mean their eyes were golden, Edward!" a girl's voice at another person... wait that's not possible! The only way the other person could've heard the girl was if he could read minds. i took in a deep shaky breath and thought to the vampire. "Listen." i said telepathically sharply to the person. "I know you can hear me and i think this may be impossible but, i can read minds too." I said quickly to the other Vampire.

I didn't get an immediate answer but soon I heard a deep bell tone answer me.

"I too am shocked that this is happening. My name is Edward... Are you the Blonde girl with the twins and younger girl?" he asked through his mind. I laughed, causing a look from Gwen. "What?" she asked quickly. I shook my head, pushing her questioning thoughts away. "No, Edward. I am the young girl with brown hair. My name is Siege and not to be rude or anything but I'm not completely sure if I can trust you just yet, so I'll have to talk to my siblings." i thought back. The only reply I got back was an OK. It was strange, talking to someone through my head and actually getting answers, and not having to say anything out loud.

Suddenly I rammed into someone. We both flew back a few feet and i realized immediately (because there was no cracking of bones or blood everywhere) that I had run into one of the male vampires from earlier. The same boy I had thought about silently since we locked eyes in the parking lot. I gaped in horror as he towered over me threateningly. I winced backwards as Sophie took a protective stance in front of me and growled quietly at the boy. Before i could say anything to my eldest sister the bell let out a loud ringing and kids separated me and my siblings from the boy. I quickly looked back to where he was and sighed when i realized he was gone.

I felt a small smile creep onto my lips as a nickname for the boy popped into my head.

Mystery Man. Those two words caused me to break out into an all out smile and i practically skipped to my first period, Gale on my heels with many thoughts racing through his head. 'sis you sure are happy today!' he messed. I rolled my eyes. "Nope!" I chimed. "Just excited to meet new people!

What he didn't know was that i was excited to find out mystery man's name, who happened to just be walking into our class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up! I feel so good writing this story and I hope anyone who reads this leaves a comment... To anyone who might be wondering Sophie and Siege were changed by the same vampire so they pretty much are sisters. R/R! Dont exactly know what I'm doing with this Chapter but I think I did a pretty good gob... Again i do not own any of Twilight's characters, they all belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. **

**Ch.3**

I laughed at myself, scoffing as i thought about how I must have seemed to any one who saw how i was acting. Why did i even like this new vampire? I wouldn't call it like, but he just... I can feel this type of pull on my heart and soul (well if i had one) pulling me towards this mysterious man. It was almost frustrating. from the corner of my eye i looked over at the boy. I slowly zoomed in on his thoughts. "...can't put a finger on how i feel... it's like i have fallen in love, but that's impossible. and even if i had, i don't even know her name! No. It's not love. I am a complete monster and i am not allowed to love!"

His thoughts seemed to go on forever. As i listened more, even though Ms. Collonwi was teaching a lesson, i gasped as my face popped up into his head. "She is like a diamond, the largest diamond i have ever seen, and she sticks out like the sun on a cloudless day. She is gorgeous."

I was shocked at his thoughts. Did he really feel that way?! I didn't think i was truly pretty, only pretty to mortals because of the vampire gene. But his thoughts were clear.

Before I could think any more my head snapped up as a sharp voice said my name. "Ms. Riley will you care to explain to me about the history of the segregation times?!" Ms. Collonwi asked with a fierce glare.

If I could have blushed I would have. I coughed slightly(falsely) and tried not to smirk. "I was born before then! I was there and even got to vote!" i wanted to say but instead i just gave her a full two sentences about them, leaving her with a gaping mouth and squinted eyes. "Alright then... So the Segregation was very..." I once more ignored her.

I could hear my brother snickering in my head and i let my leg fly out behind me and i kicked him in his calf, making him growl slightly in pain. I laughed, only loud enough for y brother to hear, and gave him a 'that's what you get.' He sent me a mouthful of colorful words, pausing to add in 'leg' and 'a month.' Again i laughed and rolled my eyes.

I again felt like the need of blushing as the boy's thoughts reached my ears again. "Her last name is Riley huh?" he thought slowly. i laughed. "Yep. My name is Siege, what's yours?" My words were barely even audible to a human's ears but I'm sure that he heard me because i heard the snap of his head turning and the wind running through his hair as he turned his head in the means of a split second.

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" he asked, like me barely even whispering it. Once more I had that embarrassed feeling in my stomach and I chuckled slightly. "I can read minds." I replied.

His thoughts were silenced by the bell ringing and kids getting nosily up from their desks.

Suddenly a thought in my head made me jump. "Looks like little Siege has a little family now!" said the voice. "Better be careful young one." I frantically tried to spot where the voice was coming from, and how close but it must have been pretty far because then it disappeared out of my hearing ranges.

No. No. NO. NOO! That is impossible.

One name forced its way into my head.

James.

**Dun Dun Duh! Lol hate to leave the cliffhanger but maybe if i do people will start demanding for more? R/R and enjoy! P.s. Sorry for such short chapters, they seem longer then they really are but i hope you like this story enough not to really care XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Dayflight43 here! I am now posting my fourth chapter… I am thinking about posting one every day of the week, except for Saturdays and Sundays, which I am always busy on. So Enjoy and R/R! Oh and i'm so sorry for not updating! I promise to update my next chapter much sooner!**

**Ch.1**

I was so scared it was worrying. I spent the rest of my day thinking about the voice that I heard. It wasn't until Lunch that I could talk to my siblings… All of the classes are torcher. Every few seconds I would glance quickly up at the clocks in our classrooms, watching them taunt me with every click of the minute hand.

Finally it was 1:00. I practically leaped out of my seat and ran out of my Math Class. I immediately saw Sophie standing with Gwen. Sophie, who had looked over at me, soon saw my horrified look and immediately ran over to me, placing her hands on my arms and trying to calm me down. I was shaking like a leaf in the wind and my eyes were wildly darting everywhere. I was completely and utterly scared.

"Siege what's wrong?!" She asked quickly. I finally took a deep breath and let it out, even though it was completely unnecessary. "I heard a voice in my head… It was him." I whispered, looking into Sophie's eyes with seriousness. She seemed to freeze in fright, just as I had.

"That's not possible." She whispered back. I shook my head violently. "Yes it is. He found us and he purposely got into my head, telling me to be careful." I said. Sophie was shocked and she closed her eyes for about two minutes, probably trying to see him (even though she has never even had one vision of him, as hard as she would try). Sophie had the power of seeing the future and it is rare hat two vampires meet that both have such powerful skills.

Now Gwen and Gale were listening, their eyes darting from me to Sophie. Gale turned to me.

"So he's back? But how didn't we lose his trail?!" He asked intensely. I shook my head. "We did for a while but he is a tracker, and he won't stop till he gets what he wants. Me." I said quickly. We were now in the Cafeteria, in our 'spot', or as other people would call it, "The Riley Corner".

"Well he isn't going to get you!" Sophie said sharply, finally snapping out of her trance. I jumped slightly, not expecting her outburst. Sophie was the only person I couldn't read the mind of. We never found out why, just kind of thanked our lucky stars that I couldn't because we sometimes would fight and I was glad neither of us could hear each other think.

Sophie had a wildly mad look on her face. She was breathing heavily and she had a look of sadness forced into her eyes. I felt a pang of sympathy for my sister but shrugged it off. He wasn't after her, he was after me.

A sudden deep bell tone in my head that I recognized as Edward's met my thoughts. "I can see that something is going on but I and my family would like to meet you in person, if you don't mind?" He asked. "Alright, but let me ask if they are ready." I thought back.

"I forgot to mention this but one of the male vampires, his name is Edward, and he can read minds… He just said that he wanted to meet us in person, him and his family…" I said quickly, changing the subject. Sophie seemed to perk up slightly. "Excellent! Yes, Yes, please do come over!" She thought then I thought to Edward.

I searched the café for the family and immediately spotted them, being that they weren't hard to find.

I didn't know which one was Edward but I had a feeling he was the tall handsome bronze headed one. I immediately shut my thoughts up as I realized I had thought that. "Why thank- you! But I know that your eyes aren't set on me… but my brother…" He teased. I would have blushed if I could but instead just shook it off.

Soon the family wound their way to us and we all smiled politely. "Siege." Edward said with a smile, sticking out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, in person at least." He said with a bright smile. I laughed, taking his hand in mine. "As to you too." I said quickly.

I turned to Sophie and introduced the two. Sophie smiled then averted her eyes to the other Cullen. Edward introduced the curly brown haired vampire as Emmet and the beautiful blonde one as Rosalie. She seemed to not be able to keep her eyes off of Gale, which made me laugh because he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Finally Edward turned to the only other vampire that had not spoken at all and seemed to not want to look up at me.

"I am sorry about my other brother's manners; he is very shy in a way…" He said quickly.

"Siege, Sophie, Gwen, Gale…" he said slowly. "This is my brother Jasper, who also has a power. His power is to be able to feel the emotions of anyone close to him, and he can change your motions also." He said, almost seeming to be talking to me.

I took in a breath, seeming not to be able to breathe as Jasper met my eyes.

Jasper… What a perfect name…

**R/R!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys, this is Dayflight43 here! This chapter is kind of short but it has some stuff that whoever has been reading has hoped for ;D. Ok so here's the next chapter. **

**Ch.5**

I smiled at Jasper, my eyes piercing into his. "Nice to finally meet you…" I breathed. He nodded, looking down and knowing I could read his mind he tried to avert his thoughts. I looked down and smiled slightly, embarrassed.

Gwen's thoughts made me snap my head to look at her through narrowed eyes. "_Wow they have just barely gotten here and you are already flirting?! He is kind of cute though…" _She teased. Edward's thoughts also made me slightly angrier. "_She's right you know?_" He thought slowly. I clenched my jaws and rolled my golden eyes. I have just met Edward and he's treating me like a younger sister, teasing me and listening to my thoughts.

Once more I turned to Sophie. "Now that we have all been introduced why don't we all sit together and talk?" I proposed with a sweet smile. Everyone agreed and so we all sat down at our table, the Cullens pulling up the seats they needed.

I sat next to Sophie, who sat next to Edward, and so on. Strangely I ended up with Jasper on my other side, which was very awkward. I constantly glance up at him through my brown bangs, which were hiding my eyes.

Emmet was the one who started a conversation. "So, Siege, you can read minds also?" He asked with a large smile and strangely, dimples. I smiled back and nodded. "Yes… Although I cannot read Sophie's… I wonder, can you Edward?" I asked.

Edward averted his eyes to Sophie and he seemed to focus very hard but soon a puzzled look crossed his mind. "No, actually I can't…" he said with a raised eye brow.

I chuckled. "We have never found out why, although I have heard that some vampires can produce a permanent shield around their minds in the process of being changed and that they stay there… Although what's also strange is that she has that shield up but can see into the future." I said, looking over at Sophie as I spoke.

She smiled over at me as I bragged about her. Edward smiled at my sister in wonder. "Really?" He asked in awe. I laughed and nodded along with my sister.

"Wow…" Edward said quietly. Once more I looked up at Jasper, who was staring at me, to my surprise. I locked eyes with him. I was frozen in spot when suddenly a vision of my sister's clouded my mind and I was sucked of my energy, causing me to fall from my seat in invisible agony.

I couldn't see, smell, hear, taste, or even feel anything. It was like Alec, one of the famous Voltori, was sucking everything from me but I knew that he wasn't, I knew that really it was another thing (gift) that seemed to go with mind reading. If a strong thought, or vision in my cases, was very emotional it caused me to feel everything that person was feeling. In this vision my sister was having, something was very wrong and I think I knew what it was.

Slowly I could feel my senses leak back into my body. As I opened my eyes I met two golden mirror images and I suddenly realized it was Sophie. She had a terrified look on her face. She looked like she would cry if she could. I looked around and realized that we weren't in school anymore, but at home.

My mother was sitting next to my bed, who was my adoptive mother, not my creator. Sophie pulled back and sighed, closing her eyes in exasperation. "What happened?!" She asked with hysteria hinting her voice. "Your vision." I mumbled, barely even able to talk.

Once more I looked around me and strangely Edward and Jasper were also here, along with Gwen and Gale.

"What do you mean my vision?! I didn't have a vision!" She almost yelled in slight annoyance and anger. I inched backwards into my pillow even more. She quickly saw my fear and I saw the look of sorrow melt onto her face. "I'm so sorry… You just scared us so bad!" She said with silent apologies swimming in her eyes.

I nodded. "But why? I was only out for a couple of minutes… And how did we get here unnoticed?" I asked. Sophie sighed and looked down. "You have been in this weird trance for almost 2 days." She whispered.

That was impossible, but I believed her.

"Ok but…" I cut myself off as I looked over at Jasper and Edward once more. "Why are y'all even here?" I asked Edward through my thoughts. He answered right away.

"Jasper wants to help, he felt everything you felt and he kind of knows how you feel…" he replied slowly.

I smiled, out of everything that has been going on, I actually smiled.

He cared…

**Hope you liked this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, this is Dayflight43, and I'm kind of sad because I have only gotten one review on this story, sooo if you have an account or even if you don't, and you have read and like this story, could you please leave just one review? Pretty please? **

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN! ALL CREDIT GOES TO S.M.!**

**Ch. 6**

Its been 2 weeks since my accident, and there has been no sign of James. We all came to the conclusion that James had a new vampire in his coven with powers like Alec's and he was using them to get to me. I have been kind of... glum I would say. I haven't been allowed to go hunting by myself at all so I'm either with Sophie or Edward, or one of them and some one else but they are always with me.

We have all met each other's families, I have come to like Esme, their mother, very much. Carlisle is very welcoming and warm, a lot like my birth father, or at least from what I can remember of him.

Jasper is very distant from me, but every once and a while I can catch him thinking about me then somehow he senses it and makes all my amusement turn into calmness.

We both laugh at this and we grew a slight friendship through our thoughts.

Tonight I am going to go into Seattle by myself, since there are so many people and because I will probably only be there for about 4 hours.

I grabbed my phone and glided down the stairs of my house. I grabbed my motor cycle's keys and jogged at a normal pace into our small garage, slightly like the Cullen's but theirs is much bigger.

I got on my bike and started it up, listening to the purr of the engine. I smiled as I kicked off and drove swiftly out of my garage, then up the small drive way out into the small area that lay beside the lake we lived by.

The day was cloudy as usual but it had a weird glint to it. I got to Seattle in about an hour.

I parked my car by one of my favorite stores, a shop filled with old type charms and bracelets and I loved the things there. Today though the sign read OPEN but the door was locked. In confusion I called for the shop keeper, a older gentle man with a warm smile, I believe by the name Mr. Duvet.

He didn't answer so I searched for his thoughts.

Suddenly a whiff of something exposed to the air made me spin around and find the source. The smell was sweet and delicious and like the most sweet smelling perfume to a human's nose.

I quickly broke the door handle off and slammed the door open.

There he lay, Mr. Duvet, fallen from a ladder with blood all around where his head must have cracked slightly. He was alive, thankfully.

I felt my teeth clench as I stared down at the blood in hunger. My venom overflowed my mouth and as I took a step forward, two steel arms wrapped around me and held me back, me growling and snapping in the most worst way possible.

Suddenly familiar topaz eyes were in front of me, his hands on my cheeks and his mind controlling my anger, hunger, and almost what felt like lust, for the blood.

His thoughts were suddenly all I heard. "Do not leave me now, my beautiful Siege... You are strong and smart and I believe in you." He started. I soon started to calm but my body was shaking for the blood, no matter how calm I could have gotten.

Jasper looked deep into my eyes and stroked my cheeks lovingly. "You are strong! Listen to me! You. Are. Strong!" He growled through his thoughts. I could tell he was struggling also but he seemed so contempt on making sure I was OK.

I soon was outside the building and away from the blood. I took deep unneeded breaths before finally getting the smell slightly out of my system.

Jasper had a worried look on his face as he watched me collapse to my knees as Edward read my thoughts and knew that I was OK.

"I-I'm sorry..." I rasped. Sophie was suddenly in front of me with her hands on my cheeks, a lot like how Jasper did. She was shaking in fear. " I'm so sorry! I should have seen it, and I put you through that situation... I'm so, so, so sorry..." She said, hugging me tightly.

I smiled slightly and shook my head. "It wasn't your fault... I should have been able to hold my self back..." I said shakily. Sophie shook her head before hugging me once more.

I stood finally and turned to Edward, thinking my thanks to him. "Thank you." I whispered, taking him into an unexpected hug. He chuckled before hugging me back slightly. We pulled away and finally I turned to Jasper, who's thoughts were wild. "Thank you, Jasper... For everything." I said, placing my hand on his arm.

He was tense but he looked up at me with a unreadable jumble of emotions. "I didn't do anything." He said humbly. I smiled, and with out thinking I took him into a soft hug. He slowly hugged me back before I pulled away slightly and looked at him with a small smile that only made my lips curl up a little.

I started pulling out of his grasp but he stopped me and before I knew it, his lips were crashing into mine. We only kissed for a few seconds, but to me it felt like years.

My head was spinning as I pulled away from him and thoughts were whirling through my head. "I see you... Run little Siege leaf... Keep that golden haired boy safe, before you get him hurt." I was shaking as I fell to the ground and covered my ears.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. Edward was hearing it too and shakily he knelt beside me and took me into a hug. Soon the voices stopped and I was in Edward's arms shaking in pain and fear.

"What just happened?!" Jasper almost yelled, kneeling in front of me and trying to calm me down.

I couldn't answer, I just shook in Edwards arms.

**Dun- Dun DUNN! HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! I'M EVIL AREN'T I? OK so this chapter has hopefully answered the pleas for some SxJ... R/R! **


End file.
